


Every Rose Budded and Formed into Blossom

by silenceinmolasses



Series: Eat of Me and Let Me be Sweet [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breasts, Consensual, Demisexuality, Dirty Talk, Endearments, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Nipple Play, No Sex, OTP Feels, Possessive Behavior, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Shyness, Soft Masculinity, Transgender, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceinmolasses/pseuds/silenceinmolasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac learns about desire under Erica’s loving gaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Rose Budded and Formed into Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Katherine Mansfield’s _Leves Amores_.
> 
> I wrote this a few years ago when I started my transition. I thought it would be a good idea to pick it up again.
> 
> This is so indecent \o/

They were having lunch outside. The sun shone coldly on the schoolyard, early spring wind sliding across the budding leaves and blocking any noise around the corner. Isaac was happily munching on the fruit salad as Erica partially sat on the table, her left hand messing up his curls. She did her nails a few days ago and every time she scratched his head Isaac almost moaned around the pieces of and acute pineapple and a soft mango in his mouth.

Isaac recently started to… notice Erica. He had always liked her: her confidence and sugar shrewd power she poured out of herself the way the moon emits light during a clear night. They both became supreme BFFs when she protected him from the bullies but recently he caught himself noticing things he would have never noticed before: the way Erica’s hair fell on her shoulders in rich golden curls, especially when she took out the pins after a hard day. The strip of milky skin between her mini skirt and colorful thigh high stockings. Her smile as she winked at him before outlining her lips in bright red lipsticks.

Erica nonchalantly brushed her hand across his thigh the morning after his first injection as if assuring him they were on the same boat. She would give him slices of an orange and wipe the thick juices off his lips. His transition makes her eyes shine joyfully and her supporting words sparkle like champagne. Isaac’s throat felt full just thinking about it.

So, Isaac may be in love with her. So, she may be in love with him too.

They both knew he was demisexual, right? They had quite a lot of heart full talks before.

Isaac swallowed a sweet piece of a kiwi, enjoying how Erica dragged her long nails across his scalp.

The fact that T definitely increased his sex drive filled him with dread and anticipation. Their bodies felt like mazes, structures of flesh and roses and Isaac was curious what could be found deep inside; the idea of fingers slipping in the core where honey was collecting had him shaking.

Erica hummed in his ear.

“You’re all tense. It’s Friday, relax a little,” her fingers rubbed his neck.

“Yeah,” Isaac leaned into the touch. There must be a way of saying what he seeks.

“Spill it out,” Erica giggled and sat right next to him, their legs fully touching, “there’s something you want to say, ne?”

“Yeah,” his voice creaked more than always. He smiled sheepishly at her.

“Well, we can talk now or we can meet up after the lesson. Or let’s not go to any lessons,” she mused out loud, stealing the fork from him and picking a piece of melon. Erica raised it to his mouth; Isaac parted his lips and she swiftly slid the wet treat in. It was so intimate his heart picked up speed and yet it was funny. Nothing unusually was happening. The insides of his thighs felt clammy under his skinny jeans.

“Well, there’s not much to say,” he shrugged. Erica continued to look at him eagerly.

“I’m interested in whatever you want to say.”

“I… like you a lot,” he mentally kicked himself. No shit, Sherlock.

Erica brushed her knuckles across his cheek.

“I like you a lot too,” she beamed brightly.

“I like you in that way,” he said, hoping that would be clearer. He must be blushing madly.

He could swear her eyes darkened after the last word.

“Really?” she drawled, leaning in even closer, Isaac could easily smell her tropical perfumes. He almost felt lightheaded, “I wanted to hear this for a while.”

“Really?” he swallowed.

“Uhm,” she purred, “do you wanna talk about it?” her lips were right there.

“I-I don’t know what to say,” he chuckled slightly as Erica kissed his chin, her hot breath lingering.

“Do you like when I kiss you?”

Isaac nodded maybe a bit too quickly.

“Do you want me to kiss you on the lips? Make out with you?” her voice was sultry. She enjoyed this way too much, Isaac could tell.

“Yeah. Yes, I want this,” it was nice to say it.

They were not going to make out at school, right?

“Do you like my breasts?” the question wasn’t out of the blue but it still made him giggle. Erica leered, “do you like looking at them?” she accentuated the words by brushing her hand across her cleavage. Her beige pullover as well as a half unbuttoned shirt made her a picture to put in a locket.

“Yeah,” regardless of the difficult relationship he had with his chest, Isaac could appreciate what he could see in Erica without a problem.

He would always appreciate whatever Erica wanted to show him.

“Wanna touch it?” she kept her hand close to her gorgeous chest.

“Now?” Isaac hastily looked around.

“Dear, no one really cares. Stiles had his tongue down Scott’s throat for the whole break,” Erica shrugged, a smile blooming on her lips. She cradled her full left breast.

“Huh, he had?” he couldn’t say he wasn’t glad where the situated was going. His hands felt sweaty. Isaac was acting like a twelve year old boy who had never seen a naked woman before.

Well, that wasn’t all that much far from the truth. They had seen each other naked, they showered together after camping in her garden when it was hot; but not like this.

“How should I…?” he waved vaguely, self-conscious. He didn’t know how to do it and Erica was sympathetic and sexy enough not to let him suffer.

“Go on. Don’t be shy,” she cooed, her thumb dragging down her button-up, giving a glimpse of her lacy bra.

“You’re really pretty,” Isaac’s mouth ran dry.

“Good. Think like that,” Erica laughed her eyes dark but kind. She pursed her lips.

She gently (as probably not to scare him) pushed the cup to the side, revealing her pale pink nipple.

Isaac felt his breath stutter.

“It’s a bit cold,” Erica murmured surreptitiously to him, her index finger brushing against the hard nub, “do you like this?”

Isaac nodded, not trusting his voice.  
“You can touch it,” she reminded him. She wasn’t mocking him, Isaac realized comfortingly.

She must have wanted it just as much as he did.

Isaac raised his hand carefully, slowly brushing a thick lock of hair from Erica’s shoulder. A thin strap of Erica’s bra almost blended with her honey skin and she winked as he lowered it down her arm. His fingertips skimmed over her clavicles which looked like jewelry and finally came to rest on her breast. The warmth and heaviness of it tasted almost sweet and he cupped the breast in his palm, his thumb on top of her nipple.

His hand looked small and fragile; he loved his body next to hers.

He had Erica’s heart beating right in his palm. Isaac carefully massaged the breast, fingers dipping into the soft flesh, making him shift restlessly. The shivers went straight down to his crotch.

Erica hummed in agreement and moved closer. Her mouth was open, lipstick bright and wet, and when Isaac peered lower he could see another nipple peeking above the bra cup. He felt hot. The warmth pulsed in between his legs; it was familiar and yet new Isaac didn’t know his body could react all by itself, speaking to him in language of exciting, thick desire.

He realized he was getting wet. At school. 

“Are you thinking that we’re at school again?” Erica whispered right into his ear; she chuckled brightly and kissed his temple.

“Ah, yeah,” he awkwardly coughed, the pinky finger rubbing against the hard nipple a few times. He massaged the breast, receiving her bodily reactions as supplication. Erica bit her full lower lip, her thick eyelashes almost brushing his cheek when she closes her eyes while sighing quietly. Her heartbeat picked up too, beating faster like a tolling bell.

Erica’s hand slid down from his curls and, gripping his chin softly, pulled his head closer so that her hot warmth of a tongue was almost in his ear.

“Maybe it’s good we’re at school. There are things I want to do to you,” her tongue trailed over his earlobe.

Isaac shifted in his seat, earning a giggle, and her long beautiful fingers tickled the inside of his thigh.

“Yeah?” he rolled her nipple between his fingers, trembling with lust. When he glimpsed down this time, craning his neck to see her chest, he exhaled deeply, noticing that she had pushed down her bra. Her naked breast was touching the fabric of his hoodie.

Neither of that could be comfortable. He raised his free hand and placed it on the warm, heavy flesh, warming it, comforting them both, dripping with attraction. 

“You’re okay?” Erica asked, her voice dark but compassionate, the fingers on his thigh gripping the muscle through his jeans.

“Yeah,” Isaac exhaled the word, stroking her beautiful perky breasts. The pink flower of a blush bloomed up Erica’s neck and her hands on his leg and the back of his neck were heated. Her nipples weren’t erect from cold. Isaac wouldn’t have given up this understanding for the world.

Erica was smirking, her breathing slow and heavy, and yet she looked predatory instead of sleepy. She was ready to maul and bite and to possess completely and Isaac was thrilled at having this stunning person – the fever itself – his best, loving friend – looking at him like that.

Isaac bowed his head out of respect and kissed in between her breasts. Erica’s hand on his curls tightened just enough to make him squeeze his legs together. He kissed again, on her nipple this time. She moaned sweetly, warmly.

“Am I… any good?” he asked with an unnecessary guilty expression, cupping gently both of her breasts again.

“Mmm,” Erica moaned in his ear, “you know, there are so many things I want to do with that body of yours,” she purred. Her voice was languid.

Erica’s hand slid up his thigh and quickly pushed the zipper right where it meets his clit. She snickered once he jumped. 

“My baby,” she whispered tenderly. Her fingers crept up again, fondled his crotch and ran away again.

“Just let me take care of you. I want to lock you up in my room, have you eager for my touch. I would never do anything to upset you,” she reassured him quickly, longs nails scratching his neck, “I can give you pleasure, though. I can make you so blissed out you will eat sugar from my hands. I can make you forget things you don’t like or don’t know. You’d remember only my name,” Erica softly bit on Isaac’s cheek.

He looked at her, lips stretched almost painfully into a smile. That was the nicest thing anyone had ever told him.

“Have you writhing on my strap-on. Testosterone would have nothing on your voice once I’m finished,” she pushed her chest into his hands, her eyes challenging.

Isaac’s surprised laughter was cut by a bell.

Erica gave him one more kiss on his lips and fixed her bra. Her cheeks were red. Erica took his hand and pressed under her mini skirt for a second. Then she was gone to the opposite direction than the classroom.

She went to the bathroom.

Isaac closed his eyes, feeling how his blush intensified even more.

They both were so fucking wet.


End file.
